HippotechHunger
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Grub= |caption = 8 8 I think't loo8=8 kind of like a seashell |screenname = hippotechHunger, formerly tempestuousGluttony |style = Prefixes speech with a bone. 8 8 Capitalises only the first word in his sentences (excluding proper nouns) and uses no end punctuation. 8 8 Unconvential in contracted forms (says, 'will not' instead of won't, but'll short'hings more like'is). 8 8 Replaces 'x', 'X', and x sounds with 8=8. The bone reflects his level of anger: 8 8 being calm, 8=z=8 being irritated, and 8=/=8 being BLIND CAPS-RAGE. He rarely uses anything other than '8 8', though. Uses >:) based smilies, the '>' representing his horns. |title = Duke of Light |specibus = frypankind, wandkind |modus = Equilibrium: Items placed in the sylladex must be placed on either side of a scale. To retrieve any item, the scales must be in perfect balance. The scale can also be weighed down with karma. |age = 7 Alternian Solar Sweeps (16 Human years) |dream = Prospit |planet = Land of Beams and Sand |relations = Laotzu Gullib - Dancestor Wolfborn Wrathfur of Shadowclaw/The Darkened - Ancestor Balaen Gullib/Whalebro - Lusus Aummon Russol - Matesprit Asmode Castis - Moirail (deceased) Wratsa Tanira (deceased), Segnis Wavexe - Auspistees Levida Duryod - Kismesis (deceased) }} Be the caste-conscious highblood. Your name is SAMOHT GULLIB. And no, your last name is NOT short for 'gullible'. You are a highblood with an apparent case of... uh... actually, you're pretty NORMAL. Well, you do have an EATING DISORDER, but as far as your outward personality is concerned, there's nothing really abnormal about you. We are all mildly disappointed. Your interests include, COOKING and MAGIC. Oh, and the ZOOLOGICALLY DUBIOUS. Not really interests that correlate well with each other. You FLARP with your matesprit from time to time, when you're up for it. It's not that don't like it, it's just that she's more enthusiastic about it than you are, even though you're the one who introduced her to it in the first place. You don't really care if other people think that magic is FAKE, you believe in it with all your heart. You believe in it so much that you make it SLIGHTLY LESS FAKE in doing so. Your favourite instrument is a standard DRUM-KIT, which you like to rock out on on a regular basis. Your trolltag is hippotechHunger, formerly tempestuousGluttony, and you speak 8 8 In a way'ch's calm and in8=8plicably forthright Supposedly, you represent the sin of GLUTTONY. Hive description: Hapen. Your hive is pretty AVERAGE in terms of size, and it is located on the sea-shore, like many hives belonging to those of your blood-caste. It's pretty necessary, seeing as you are a LAND-DWELLING TROLL, and your lusus is a SEA-DWELLING CREATURE. AT NIGHT. Looks like that hive description will have to wait - we have a short story to tell here. Your lusus is quite UNIQUE. Actually, he's technically not that unique. He is part of a sea-dwelling clan of WERE-TROLLS. You don't really take much interest in the topic, as it falls more under an interest of VIOLENT POLITICAL WARS than the ZOOLOGICALLY DUBIOUS, but you still lend an ear if BALAEN has something to say. Balaen is the name of your lusus, as dictated by himself. You just call him WHALEBRO. He's cool with that too. As a member of the lusus naturae by night, he is a BLUE WHALE, and as a troll by day, he is a PURPLEBLOOD who wears your REAL SYMBOL, in it's proper colour. See, you don't agree with the role your blood colour is groomed for on your instance of Alternia. You don't want to be a SUBJUGGLATOR (and not just because you don't think you'd be very good at it). You mostly got over the fits of RAGE that consume those of your blood hue a couple of sweeps ago. MOSTLY. Turns out that, like many mental afflictions, it can be overcome, with patience and routine. You'd rather just do the grunt work. So now we know why you are 'caste-conscious', as well. Hive description: Acualy hapen. Your hive, as explained in the last section, is pretty average by indigoblood hive-standards. How do you describe an average hive? Well... uh... you guess the best way of describing it is as some kind of RIDICULOUSLY LARGE, SORT-OF-DEFORMED SANDCASTLE THAT ISN'T MADE OF SAND? Yeah, that works. Actually, you didn't have your hive built yourself. Rather, you just found one that was uninhabited on the beach. You've always liked the idea of being a HERMIT, but you have responsibilities that would prevent you from doing so. Most hives in this model come with a ROOFTOP UMBRELLA, but it looks like this one was blown off. Really though, when does it ever RAIN on these beaches? Or most of Alternia, for that matter. Oh, unless it's a PARALUNE. You hadn't thought about that. Your hive is pretty CLEAN, and you do your utmost to keep it that way. The exceptions are some dirty dishes, empty oriental cuisine cartons, and greasy open-topped pie shuttles. While we're on the topic, you spend a lot of your time either COOKING or READING. Sometimes you like to read about mythical, horribleterrible creatures, other times you just like to dig into a tome of (COMPLETELY NOT BULLSHIT) magical spells, or even a WIZARD-FIC. Your respiteblock is probably the messiest room in your hive, which, in fairness, is still pretty tidy. You have a few BOOKS lying here and there, as well as BOXES and PLATES drained of their foodstuffs. The walls are decorated with bookshelves and posters of CREEPY, TENTACLED ALIENS that keep you company at day. Your husktop sits against one wall, and your recuperacoon against the opposite. You recently moved your DRUM-KIT from your respiteblock into the next room over, your LOUNGEBLOCK, to give yourself a bit more space. Relationships. You guess that AVERAGE is once again the perfect word to describe you. Y'know, for someone who eats as much as you, you don't really put on weight. METABOLISTIC MIRACLES, MAN. Your dress sense is pretty normal in a troll sense, though due to your distaste for the role of purplebloods in your society, you have REMASTERED YOUR SYMBOL into something more suited to your interests. You were also one of the blessed few to have ALL YOUR QUADRANTS OCCUPIED (and by different people no less)! Your two auspistees managed to settle themselves... but you weren't happy with the outcome. Most of all, you feel bad for Fiepri. No troll should ever have to make the choice he had to. At any rate, your matesprit is pretty dedicated to you. She takes all of her relationships very seriously, which is one of the MANY THINGS you admire about her. You're certain that nobody and nothing will keep you apart. You and your moirail get along pretty well too. You've managed to somewhat curb her... PRURIENT HABITS, but you won't force her to stop socialising. That would be creepy, and at any rate pretty hard to manage. Your kismesis isn't exactly HARD TO HATE platonic-ly, but it takes effort to keep up a steady kismesissitude with her. Mostly because of all the 'black-flirting' she does with your matesprit, which, though both of you know is not serious, is apparently enough to warrant auspistism from Segnis. Both you and Levida think he may be OVER-REACTING A LITTLE. And lastly, your own auspistism, between Segnis and Wratsa. It was pretty tough trying to keep them apart. Make no mistake about it, auspistism is undoubtedly THE MOST DIFFICULT QUADRANT to stay true to. Fortunately, or unfortunately, you guess, their 'hate' was short lived. You won't recall THE TALE though; it's too depressing for you. Examine session. You think your session was going fairly well, that is, until you-know-who showed up. It's hard to keep a positive outlook on this gloomy piece of rock, but YOU TRY YOUR BEST. You are told that the new session isn't all that far away, so you suppose it doesn't really matter. Upon entering your session, you were placed on the LAND OF BEAMS AND SAND as the DUKE OF LIGHT. Unfortunately, it was not to be; you never rose to the God Tier. Your land was covered in DESERTS and OCEANS, with vast, sprawling METROPOLISES and ruined SUNKEN CITIES. GIRDERS protruded everywhere from the sand, and the majority of the half-finished city suburbs was comprised of SCAFFOLDING lit by FLOODLIGHTS, while the city centres were brightly lit by NEON SIGNS, and UPLIGHTS. You think it was quite a pretty place, save for the rising sea levels. Your dreamself made quite a journey, across the ENTIRE INCIPISPHERE to get to Derse, where you guess you were the one to take out Wratsa's dreamself. You could have been a bit quicker though - your matesprit nearly died. No matter, she is alive and well. She's even a GOD now! Miscellaneousness. *Your favourite confectionery... uh... well, you love them all! But you think, if you had to choose, you would pick SOURPOPS. *You were the first person to recommend FLARPing to Aummon, as well as Segnis. Aummon found the outlet a great way to 'get out of her shell', which is probably how the two of you started dating in the first place. Admittedly, FLARP dates are not really pleasant, and rarely have the capacity for romance, but it served as a mutual point of bonding - a small first step. Your call yourselves TEAM ICEPOP, and while it may be a bit silly, you think it's kinda cute. *Your associated mental/personality disorder is binge eating disorder. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Indigo Blood Category:HungryGuilmon